The measurement and understanding of corneal biomechanical properties is an important area of study to improve detection of corneal disease states, and to better understand and alter corneal shape and refraction. Diseases hypothesized to involve a significant disorder of biomechanical strength and drastic alterations to corneal shape include pellucid marginal degeneration, kerataconus, and keratoglobulus. The emergence of corneal collagen crosslinking as a treatment for ectactic corneal disease by stiffening the stroma is a promising treatment, but the mechanical effects have not been completely characterized, largely due to a lack of tools for measuring corneal mechanical properties.